Opposites
by TOAtearandluke101
Summary: What happens when Sam's sister comes back from Japan and meddles in her sister's love life? Especially when she gets her friends to help? And who is the mysterious new phantom and what does she have to with everything? Story is better than it sounds...
1. Okie Dokie Karaoke!

Hey this is TOAtearandluke101 here! This is my first full length story and introducing two new characters: Kaori and Akira! I really hope that you like this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. Unfortunately.

Chapter 1: Okie Dokie Karaoke!

*ring ring ring*

*click!*

"Moshi moshi! Kaori here! Who is this?"

"Hey, this is Sam."

"Oh, hey, sis. How are you and your friends?"

"Oh, we're good. Kaori, I have a favor to ask."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Okay, when you come back here, I want you to…"

~Amity Park Airport~

Sam Manson, Danny Fenton, and Tucker Foley were waiting at the airport for Sam's twin sister to come back from Japan since her scholarship was offered to her from third grade until the 8th grade.

"What is your sister like?" Danny asked.

"Well, she's like me and I'm like my sister." Replied Sam.

"So, she's gothic, ultra-recyclo vegetarian, environmentalist, and likes kicking people with her combat boots?" Tucker said, smirking.

With that, Sam proceeded to give a scary death scare directed at one Tucker Foley, ignoring everything going around her.

"…Sam…" A voice said quietly.

"Tucker! I'm going to kill you!" Sam snarled.

"Hey, Sam…I'm back…"

"EEEKKK!" screamed Tucker, who hid behind Danny.

"Sam…could you answer me…?"

"Sam! Stop trying to kill him! Everyone can see you!"

Since it was evident that Sam would try to continue, Tucker pushed Danny into Sam and then ran off.

"OUCH! I'm gonna get you for this, Tucker!" yelled Sam.

"Sam… could you not yell into my ear?" Danny asked.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" said Sam, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"It's okay. Now where did Tucker go?"

"I don't know, but when I get my hands on him, he's personally going to taste my combat boot!"

"Want some help with that endeavor?"

"Sure!"

Before the two could say anything more, a soft groan was heard from underneath Sam…

"Sam! Hurry and stand up! You're hurting the person from under you!" exclaimed Danny.

He rushed and pulled Sam to her feet, in which she proceeded to help the sprawled person off the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I…Katherine!" exclaimed Sam.

"Katherine? You mean your sister?" Danny asked.

Tucker suddenly appeared from wherever he was and said, "She doesn't even look or act like you!"

Katherine Manson was dressed in a baggy zipper jacket with her hood on top of her head, huge coke bottle glasses that hid her eyes, a long skirt, and her hair in a messy braid.

"Tucker! Shh!" Danny said, shocked that Tucker even said that.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Tucker.

"No, it's true! I'm not quite as pretty as others…" she said softly.

"Katherine! Stop talking like that!" yelled Sam.

"I'm sorry..."

"Geez! C'mon! We're dropping off her stuff and going to karaoke!"

"Wha? We're going to Okie Dokie Karaoke?" Danny asked.

"Yes!" She replied.

"But you hate that place! You think it's a corporate place intent on brain washing people!" exclaimed Tucker.

But Sam just ignored them and dragged Katherine away into the limo, leaving the luggage to Danny and Tucker to deal with.

'Who would've thought that a girl like Katherine would have so much luggage?' Tucker thought.

^O^ Okie Dokie Karaoke ^O^

Sam, Katherine, Danny, Valerie, and Tucker (who became friends with them after finding out Danny's secret) were sitting at a table by the stage, laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Well, well, well…Look at what we have here. Fenturd and his band of merry geeks." Someone said.

"Go away, Dash. We're trying to enjoy our night." Valerie said.

"Shut up! Hey look guys, there's a new Geekette!" Dash called to the others.

Paulina, Kwan, Star, and the new Football player, Akira Mikami, a tall, black haired, hazel eyed, 14 year old.

"Ha! To think, she would have uglier clothes than all of you! Ugly clothes for a ugly person!" Akira snickered.

"She also looks talentless as all of you!" laughed Paulina.

"Shut your big mouth! She has a lot of talent!" snarled Sam.

"Oh, really now? Then let her prove it!"

"Fine! Get up on the stage!"

"What? No!" screamed Katherine.

"Get up there! Help me, Valerie!"

"Will do!"

And so, both them grabbed a struggling Katherine's hands and forced her on stage before running off. The spotlight turned on a shaking Katherine, causing Paulina's table to laugh at her fear, and Valerie cursing at them.

"What are you going to sing?" The DJ asked Katherine.

"Uh…Umm…Fr…Freak th-…Freak the Freak Out." She said softly."

"Yeah, come on everyone! Freak the freak out!" yelled Dash.

"Shut up, steroids abuser!" Valerie yelled back.

"Sam, are you sure you should have Katherine sing? She looks absolutely terrified." Pointed out Danny.

"Don't worry, you'll see."

The music started to play and Katherine stood there stiffly and still shaking a little.

_Are you listening_

_ Here me talk _

_ Here me sing_

_ Open up the door_

_ Is it less_

_ Is it more_

_ When you tell me to beware _

_ Are you here_

_ Are you there_

_ Is it something I should know_

_ Easy come, easy go_

_Nodding your head_

_ Don't hear a word I said_

_ Can't communicate_

_ When you relate_

As she was singing the verse above, Katherine took off her long skirt and revealed that she was wearing a entirely different outfit under that. The bottom half was white lace with black ruffles on the side. Then she took off her hood and a black ribbon with lace on the sides was on top of her hair. Katherine took the scrunchie out of her hair and shook it out so it would be more free from its constraints. She then threw her fake glasses to the side and slipped off her jacket revealing that her dress had a 1 inch white lace front to back, and the center was white lace with a thin black ribbon tying through from the bottom to the top of her dress . There was a black lace collar on her neck, black and white lace wristbands with a red ribbon on top, and knee high tennis shoes. (From here on its similar to Victorious' Freak the Freak out but longer and she messes with Paulina's table a little.)

_ I try to talk to you _

_ But you never even knew_

_ So what's it gonna be_

_ Tell me, can you hear me_

_ I'm so sick of it _

_ Your attention's deficit_

_ Never listen_

_ You never listen_

_ I'm so sick of it_

_ So I'll throw another fit_

_ Never listen_

_ You never listen_

_ I scream your name_

_ It always stays the same_

_ I scream and shout_

_ So what I'm gonna do now is_

_ Freak the freak out! (Hey!)_

_ Woah_

_ Woah_

_ Woah_

_ Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_ Patience running thin_

_ Running thin_

_ Come again_

_ Tell me what I get_

_ Opposite_

_ Opposite_

_ Show me what is real_

_ If it breaks, does it heal_

_ Open up your ear_

_ Why you think_

_ That I'm here_

_ Keep me in the dark_

_ Are you even thinking of me?_

_ Is someone else above me?_

_ Gotta know_

_ Gotta know_

_ What am I gonna do_

_ 'Cause I can't get through to you_

_ So what's it gonna be_

_ Tell me, can you hear me_

_ I'm so sick of it _

_ Your attention's deficit_

_ Never listen_

_ You never listen_

_ I'm so sick of it_

_ So I'll throw another fit_

_ Never listen_

_ You never listen_

_ I scream your name_

_ It always stays the same_

_ I scream and shout_

_ So what I'm gonna do now is_

_ Freak the freak out! (Hey!)_

_ Woah_

_ Woah_

_ Woah_

_ Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_ Easy come_

_ Easy go_

_ Easy go_

_ (Can you hear me?)_

_ I scream your name_

_ It always stays the same_

_ I scream and shout_

_ So what I'm gonna do now is_

_ Freak the freak out! (Hey!)_

_ Whoa_

_ Whoa _

_ Whoa_

_ Whoa- ohhhhhhh_

_ I scream your name_

_ But you never listen_

_ But you never listen_

_ But you never listen…_

Everyone in the place, except for Sam, was completely silent in shock. Then huge masses of yelling and cheering erupted from the crowd except for the popular people.

"WHOA! Who would've that _this_ would be under all that?" Dash said, pointing at the stuff Katherine threw off.

"Hmph. She isn't much to look at." Paulina said.

"Are you crazy? She's hot!" Kwan replied.

"Kwan? How could you say that if you have me?" Star squealed loudly.

"Sorry, babe, but it's true, right Akira? Akira… are you there?"

Kwan waved his hand in front of Akira's face but he didn't get a reaction.

"Aww, did the dumb little football player wittle brain die because a geek proved that she isn't ugly nor has ugly clothing?" chuckled Valerie.

"Why don't you be quiet?" Star yelled.

"When you stop being a wannabe!" she yelled back.

While Tucker and Kwan were trying to get the two girls from fighting, Sam went and grabbed the mic from Katherine's hands.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Sam Manson and this is my twin sister, Katherine, or more preferred, Kaori Manson! She will be going to our school next week, so all of you better leave her alone on her first day or I'll kick you!"

"Sam. That's not really nice to say." Danny said.

"Oh hush."

"He's right, Sam." Kaori said in agreement.

"See?"

"Besides, if anyone is gonna do any kicking its gonna be me."

"What?"

"Well Sam and I are alike not only in looks(she also has lavender eyes) but we also act alike."

"So, you're saying…"

"That I'm Goth, ultra-recyclo vegetarian, environmentalist, and like kicking people with my shoes. But we also like watching anime and reading manga."

"But your clothes are different..."

"Well, I prefer the Gothic Lolita style, while Sam pretends to not be interested in my style."

"I don't like that style!" Sam yelled.

"Oh really? Well, I can show Danny those pictures you took last summer… I'm sure he'll like it…And you wouldn't mind since you li-" Kaori smirked

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!"

"Say what?" Danny asked innocently, his head cocked to side confused.

Kaori turned to Danny and was going to say something until Sam covered Kaori's mouth with a clean cloth napkin.

"She wasn't going to say anything!" Sam said, completely beet red.

"Sam, you're really red. Are you feeling okay?"

Danny put his forehead against Sam's in order to check her temperature. Of course, him being clueless, didn't know that him being in such close contact with her face made it worse.

"GAHHH!"

Sam screamed and pushed him away and ran outside and Kaori running after her right after she apologized to Danny.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Tucker and Valerie asked a completely confused Danny.

"I have no freaking clue…"

Chapter 1: End

TOAtearandluke101: Oh yeah just so you know, the links to Kaori's outfit will be on my profile!


	2. First Day of School

TOAtearandluke101 here! YAY, THE SECOND CHAPTER! I made it people! Whooop! In this chapter, there will be humor and a little action in where I'll divulge just how Kaori will help in Team Phantom and show just how much THEY annoy her.

Disclaimer: This person doesn't own Danny Phantom but she does own Kaori and Akira!

Chapter 2: First Day of School

"Samantha and Katherine Manson, wake up this instant!" Pamela screeched from downstairs.

And from two separate rooms both twins yelled, "Don't call us that!"

But their mom just ignored that and Kaori and Sam dragged themselves out of bed. And within an hour, Sam and Kaori were completely dressed in their normal attire and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Katherine, you look absolutely divine in that outfit, but you would look better if you wore some pink with it! All the colors you wear are so drab…" Pamela suggested.

"Eww. Mom, pink is an evil color." said Kaori.

"Why don't you ever want to wear pink? Maybe then you could get a boyfriend."

"I don't really want a boyfriend, since majority of them are dumb and perverted."

Since Pamela couldn't wrap it around Kaori's head, she attempted it on Sam instead.

"Tsk. How about you Sam? Would you wear this pink dress I bought?"

"No. It limits my individuality and is a corporate movement to control the teenage masses."

"You girls! So stubborn! I swear you get this from those friends of yours!" complained Pamela before she stomped off.

"Geez, she's still annoying as ever isn't she?" asked Kaori.

"Yep. She got worse with age." Replied Sam.

"Man that has to suck. I wish they gave you a scholarship too but…"

"Well, I don't have what you have."

"I wish you did though. But then again, if you did, then your relationship with Danny wouldn't have progressed as much as it did." Kaori said with a smirk on her face.

"Kaori, what the fuck? Stop saying stuff like that!" Sam screamed.

"No need to curse at me… I'm just stating the facts." muttered Kaori.

"Grr…"

Kaori went to the kitchen and was talking to the chef and he passed her two boxes wrapped in cloth.

"Kaori, what is that?" asked Sam.

"These are bento lunches. The chef went and bought a vegetarian/vegan cookbook and made us this."

The box consisted of fried tofu; konnyaku grilled with ginger, garlic, and chili peppers, sweet pepper and carrot confetti, and steamed baby pak choi with sesame oil.

"Wow, this looks really good!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yep. And it's supposed to be healthy as well!"

"Man, I can't wait to eat this!"

The butler, Patrick, then walked up to the girls and said, "Young Missus, it is time for you to go to school."

"Oh yeah! Danny and Tucker are waiting! Come on, Kaori!"

Both of them ran off and met up with Tucker and Danny and they walked to school

"Wow, Sam wasn't lying when she said Casper High was dreary…"

"Yeah, can't really expect much since there aren't a lot of good things about it. And look, here comes one of them." Danny said.

Dash, Kwan, and Akira came walking toward Kaori, Tucker, Danny, and Sam.

"What do you want, Dash?" asked Danny.

"Buzz off, geek. We want to talk to Kaori." Dash replied.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Kaori.

"Well, you were pretty cool up on the stage and want to invite you to join us." stated Akira, who made it sound like she would automatically agree.

"Hmmm… let me think about it. NO." replied Kaori.

"What? Are you crazy? Everyone wants to be popular!" yelled Akira, who got up in Kaori's bubble.

"Everyone who wants to be popular is usually superficial and cares only about themselves. And you guys proved that last night. I rather not be that person since that would be changing who I am. Besides, why would I hang out with a person who called me ugly? I hate people who judge people on their looks." bluntly said Kaori.

And with that she stomped on Akira's foot before walking away gracefully into the school.

"OWW!"

"Dude, why do want her join so badly? It's obvious she has no intent on joining." suggested Kwan.

But Akira just had that same face he had on yesterday, completely blank and dumbfounded.

"I think he died again. C'mon Kwan, lets get him to class." said Dash.

Kwan grabbed his legs and Dash grabbed his arms and carried him into class.

~Mr. Lancer's Class~

The class was talking and laughing like they usually did before class started.

"Students, please be quiet and let me introduce our new student, Katherine Manson."

"But, I prefer to be called Kaori."

Completely ignoring Kaori, Mr. Lancer said, "Okay, Miss Manson, please go to your seat."

She obviously went and sat with Sam, since she was the only recognizable face in the entire class. But before she could say anything, the school started to shake and soon a voice was heard throughout the school.

"The school menu needs more MEAT!" (If you can't figure who that is, then you need to watch Danny Phantom again)

"Everyone, get out of the class and hurry and go outside!" Mr. Lancer yelled.

The entire class rushed out of the room, except for Sam and Kaori.

"Kaori!" exclaimed Sam.

"I know." replied Kaori.

Kaori's body started to glow white and completely enveloped her entire body. Her clothes changed from her normal Gothic Lolita to a shirt with black in the middle and white on the sides and white lace under her chest with red lace around her neck to the top of the dress. She had small red lace gloves and wore a black skirt with black pants with small belt like straps on both legs. Her eyes changed silver and had a small mask covering her eyes. Her hair was tied up with a black and silver and the tips of her hair were silver.

"Man, its cool having a sister that has spiritual and ghost powers!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know. I gotta go help Danny Phantom, even if he doesn't know it."

And with that, Kaori flew off toward the cafeteria. She arrived to see Danny trying to dodge flying packages of meat. So Kaori went and shot and threw an orange ray at the Lunch Lady that flew her into the wall.

"Danny, are you okay?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but who are you?" Danny said.

Kaori started to laugh at him and that confused Danny even more.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Hehehehe… ha-ha… Sam… *huff* didn't…tell you?" Kaori said in between breaths.

"Tell me what?"

But before she could reply, the Lunch Lady tackled Kaori with meat, causing her to crash into the cafeteria tables and being covered by the very meat that tackled her.

"Hey, didn't anyone teach you not to interrupt people when they are talking?" yelled Danny.

He began to fight the Lunch Lady once again, who summoned all the meat and turned into a monster once again.

"Oh great, it would help if you could help me now Mysteri girl!" Danny yelled while dodging the Lunch Lady's attack.

Suddenly, a white light came from the center of the meat pile and out came a disheveled and incredibly pissed off Kaori.

"Damn it all! I hate fucking meat! And didn't people teach you to not interrupt others when they're talking?" snarled Kaori.

"Girls like you need more on those bones and the only way you get that amount is by eating MEAT!"

She threw a meat bomb at her but Kaori dodged quickly and kicked the meat monster with her shoes, which were glowing blue and left a huge hole in its stomach. Then in between her hands a green ectoplasm orb began to appear and Kaori threw that at its head. She then used her spiritual power to spread throughout the entire monster and cause the meat to be stripped away from her.

"How? A girl that can use both the powers of a ghost and of a spiritual being?"

"It doesn't matter because you're never gonna figure it out! Danny, use the Fenton Thermos!"

He was shocked for a while but then he snapped out of it and sucked the Lunch Lady into the thermos. He then focused on the mysterious girl again.

"Who are you and how do you know me? In fact, how do you know Sam?" asked Danny.

"Ah, yes before we were rudely interrupted," Kaori said glaring at the Fenton Thermos, "I was going to say that the reason I went to Japan was to be able to continue both sides of my powers which are both spiritual and ghost powers."

"….You mean you're Kaori?" yelled Danny.

"Obviously!" replied Danny.

"So, wait, you have powers as well? Are there more like you? And why do you look like this?"

"Of course I have powers! You saw that for yourself! And no, I'm the only one in the world that has ever had this power, but I don't mind. And like you, I have another form to better control the power I have."

But before Danny could ask anything more, Sam, Valerie (in her suit), and Tucker came in.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." replied Danny.

"Man, you look even cooler, Kaori!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Shh! When I'm in this form, call me Kanon! Can't have anyone finding out it's me!" whispered Kaori.

"Oh, got it!"

"Kaori. Are you okay? I mean, that meat pile hit you pretty hard…" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. In fact, I'll prove it you!"

Kaori went intangible (well she does have ghost powers!) grabbed the Sloppy Joe sauce, made that go intangible, and floated over to what she called THEM and poured it all over the popular people.

"Eek! My hair!" screamed Paulina.

"My football jacket!" Dash yelled.

"No! It's so greasy and oily!" Star yelled.

"This isn't cool!" Kwan screamed.

"Man! I just got this dry cleaned!" screamed Akira.

She floated back behind the four and transformed back into her normal self.

Valerie exclaimed, "Kaori that was epic! Man, I knew you were cool! But I didn't you know you were cool enough to do that to him!"

"Valerie, that's not even half she can do." smirked Sam.

"Hmm, so she could do worse?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, you'll see Tucker, you'll see…" Kaori said.

Danny and Tucker shook in fear because they knew that since she was a Manson, she would follow in on that threat.


	3. Revealed

Whelp! Here's chapter three where things get a little more serious! And something happens with Kaori and Akira.

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

Chapter 3: Revealed

Everyone went to the Nasty Burger to celebrate Kaori surviving her first day at school and chewing a piece of Akira's pride.

"Man that was cool what you did to them, Kaori! I look forward to what you'll do next!" exclaimed Valerie.

"Haha thanks. School is such a drag here…" muttered Kaori.

"Well, when you go to a school where there is some sort of action going on, of course Casper High would be boring!"

"Really, your school is like that?"

"Yep, it's a mixture of fun, excitement, and the occasional death defying experiences!"

"And you enjoyed it?" exclaimed Tucker.

"Tucker, anything is more fun than being stuck with Kaori and Sam's parents." Danny pointed out.

"That's true."

"Yeah, if they offered me one, I would've accepted it immediately. Just to get away from them." mentioned Sam.

"It's true. Sam even tried to hide in my luggage before I left. Of course, the scanner saw that there was a body in there. It was the worst day of my life. People thought I was a body smuggler and since Sam was unconscious in there, they interrogated me in a small room for hours before Sam came running in and explained everything. They apologized but that didn't make it any better since my flight already left without me on it. So I had to wait for hours on end for the next flight. The only good thing was that I was allowed to get my own private area to stay in."

"Sam, you really did that?" Danny asked.

"Well, they were annoying and Kaori did offer!"

"Sam, I wasn't serious! If you didn't get caught, either you would've died of hypothermia or been squished to death by the other luggage in there!"

Sensing that they may argue and since he was the type of person that didn't like seeing family fight, Tucker "accidentally" spilled his drink over Kaori.

"Tucker! Great, thanks a lot!"

Kaori stomped off to the restroom, in hopes that she could get at least some of the drink off her dress.

"Real smooth, Tucker, real smooth…" Valerie muttered.

"What? What would have you done?" replied Tucker.

"I would've done anything but that." Danny commented, smirking.

"That's Tucker for you…" said Sam, smiling.

"Stop ganging up on me!" yelled Tucker.

But all the conversations in Nasty Burger ended abruptly when four men in masks and guns entered the restaurant screaming at everyone to lie on the floor...

One man yelled, "Everyone take out all your money and valuables and leave it all in front of you now! Leave your phones out too!"

Everyone clamored to get all of that stuff out since they wanted to live to see another day.

"Jake, go in the restrooms and see if there are anyone trying to hide in there!" their leader, Joe, told Jake.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jake waved it off and walked towards there.

This alarmed Sam, Valerie, Tucker, and Danny since Kaori was in there and since Jake was the shadiest out of them, she could've have been in a lot of danger.

"What are we going to do you guys?" Sam yelled/whispered.

"We can't just try to stop him. Jake might hurt us or someone else!" whispered Danny.

"But we can't just leave her there…" Valerie whispered.

"And the guys already took our phones…" whispered Tucker.

"YOU GUYS BY THE BOOTH OVER THERE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Patrick yelled.

They immediately quieted but still worried about Kaori and wondered what took Jake so long to get Kaori out of there.

"Duke, go check on Jake. We can't be almost caught again because Jake needs to satisfy his needs…" ordered Joe.

Duke didn't say anything, only sighed and shook his head and walked toward the girls' restroom. But before Duke could get within a couple feet of the restroom, its door suddenly bolted open and Jake was sent flying into a booth.

"What the hell?" Duke yelled.

Walking nonchalantly, Kanon walked coolly and calmly out of the restroom with her hands in her pockets. For a while, Duke was completely shocked, but then he snapped out of it and put his gun to Kanon's head.

"You stupid bitch! You're gonna die for that!"

But before he could pull the trigger, she suddenly disappeared before his eyes and reappeared behind his back, where she kicked him.

"Tsk tsk… You shouldn't be doing that. Especially if you saw what I just did to your buddy over there…" Kaori said smirking.

Patrick, in pure anger over his friends suddenly losing to a girl and taking advantage the fact that was distracted, began to shoot at her.

"Watch out Miss!" a little girl yelled.

Kanon reacted and dodged every bullet that had come her way and came out of that without one scratch on her. Soon, Kanon ran up to him and punched him in his face with her gloved fist.

"Man…you guys really suck at being criminals…" Kanon sighed.

Knowing that this girl was going to go after him next, he tried to get the upper hand by taking a hostage, so he walked over and grabbed the nearest person he laid his eyes on, and grabbed Akira, putting a gun to his head.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot this boy!" Joe yelled.

But she didn't stop and continued to get closer to him and his hostage.

"Please don't get any closer!" pleaded Akira.

Kanon stood still, her silver eyes staring right into Akira's. Her eyes were saying to him, 'Don't worry. I'll save you.' And Akira couldn't help but be absorbed into her eyes, the eyes that were peering into his very soul. But before anything else could happen, Joe pulled the trigger and saw Kanon fall before his very eyes.

Akira yelled, "NO!"

"Hahaha! Not so strong, are you, you little brat?" Joe guffawed.

He kicked Kanon and she rolled over and crashed into the stack of chairs, her black and silver lace ribbon falling out since it tore in half during the process. He discarded Akira to the side and began to brutally beat Kanon, who was struggling to stand up.

Sam was in tears, seeing her sister getting beat up, with no chance of defending herself. She almost went running to stop Joe from hurting her any longer, but Akira got to it first. He punched Joe in his stomach, his hazel eyes glaring at him in anger. For a while, he was stunned, but soon Joe retaliated and hit Akira with the butt of the gun numerous times before Akira finally fell to the floor, near to unconsciousness.

"You know, you're really stupid. If you didn't interfere you might've lived to see another day. You could've lived to enjoy the rest of your teenage life. But that isn't going to happen now, since you decided to play hero like little miss heroine over here. So I guess you'll both get to die here."

Joe cocked his gun and pointed it on the fallen boy, who was gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes, waiting for his last moments to come.

"You know, I'm actually happy that he interfered. Otherwise, you would've kept on kicking me and thus making it hard for me to do this!"

Kanon, badly bruised and battered, still was able to call upon her spiritual powers into a solid clear green form and threw it Joe, knocking him to unconsciousness. Kanon limped over to Akira and kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" she asked.

"No, I would be more worried about you though" Akira said, pointing out her injuries.

She looked at just how battered she was but then shrugged it off. She grabbed her ripped ribbons and scowled.

"That jerk ruined my favorite hair ribbon…" Kanon said, glaring at the guy on the floor.

Akira laughed and gently grabbed the ripped hair ties and attempted to tie her hair into two ponytails but failing. Getting the hint, she went and continued what he attempted. Kanon's hair was put into two high ponytails, which were still a little messy since she didn't have a hairbrush to properly straighten them up.

"Thanks for helping back there. If he continued his assault, I wouldn't have the proper chance to attack him." Kanon said, smiling.

"It was no problem…" murmured Akira.

Sensing that he was completely embarrassed, Kanon stood up and asked the people in Nasty Burger to take the guns away from the criminals and tie them. When they were tying them up, Kanon flew off into the sky.

^O^ Sam's and Kaori's House ^O^

Kanon flew back into her room, transformed back into her normal form, and collapsed on her Victorian style bed.

"Ouch…"muttered Kaori. "Damn idiots…"

She intended on just laying on her bed but numerous footsteps running up the stairs prohibited that. Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Valerie came barging into her room, all yelling at the same time. She grabbed her pillow and tried muffling out the angry but worried yells of her sister and her friends.

Luckily, all four of them calmed down and stopped yelling at her, and sat on her bed.

"Kaori, I need you to stand up and let me bandage you…" ordered Sam.

Kaori said something, but the fact that she was still under her pillow and her face was in the bed kinda made it hard for anyone to understand what she was saying.

"Umm, we can't hear you if you're still under your pillow so I think you get that pillow off your head…" Danny suggested.

She groaned but complied and took the pillow off her head. Then Sam groaned and said, "Kaori, I need you to go change into your pajamas. Your dress gets in the way of certain wounds."

No longer in the mood to complain, she walked over to her drawer and took her black tank top and black pajamas pants and went into the restroom.

"Danny and Tucker, go outside. I don't think Kaori would like if you were in here while I'm bandaging her wounds." Sam mentioned.

"We understand." Tucker said while pushing Danny out.

Soon Kaori came out of the bathroom and was lying on her bed again while Sam and Valerie bandaged the more visible wounds, being very careful because one wrong move would hurt her a lot.

"You're so reckless sometimes, Kaori…" muttered Sam.

"Well, that's Kaori for you." replied Valerie, smiling.

"That's true…"

"I can hear you guys you know…" muttered Kaori.

Valerie and Sam laughed and continued to bandage Kaori's wounds.

TT_TT Downstairs TT_TT

Tucker and Danny were flipping through the channels on the television, trying to find something to occupy them as Kagome was being bandaged.

"This is getting boring… 500 channels and still nothing to watch…" complained Tucker.

Out of pure boredom, Danny flipped the channel to Amity Park's news channel.

"Man, why are we watching this?" Tucker asked.

"In case there is something interesting going around. So stop complaining." Danny replied

"Whatever…"

Danny and Tucker saw Lance Thunder at the sight of Nasty Burger with a bunch of people in the background waving at the camera.

"I'm Lance Thunder here at the Nasty Burger, the site of a potential robbery. Shown on video here is a girl dressed in black, silver eyes and silver tipped hair, single handedly confronting and defeating three of the four robbers. And with the help of one of the hostages, she managed to use a mysterious power to defeat the last one."

The television showed the events that happened at the Nasty Burger from start to finish.

"Oh…my… gosh…" Tucker and Danny said at once.

Then they both ran up the stairs screaming and yelling… again. They pushed open Kaori's door, startling all three residents.

Valerie yelled, "Danny, Tucker, what the heck?"

Tucker grabbed the remote and turned on Kaori's TV.

"Just look at this!" exclaimed Tucker.

The TV channel replayed the scene again before going back to Lance Thunder.

"I'm on TV?" Kaori said in shock.

"Yep. It was caught by their security cameras." Danny said.

They stared back at the screen, where Lance Thunder was talking to the little girl that yelled out to Kanon.

"Jessie, what do you think of this mysterious woman?"

"I liked her lots! When that man helped put her hair in ponytails, she reminded me of my dark bunny!"

"Well, Amity Park has a new resident, the Dark Bunny, but whether this girl is good or evil, only time will tell. This is Lance Thunder."

Kaori turned off the TV and growled. Tucker, Sam. Danny, and Valerie laughed that, at least to Amity Park, her name was the Dark Bunny.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

And the rest of the night was spent with Kaori chasing her friends around her house, laughter and yells heard all over.


	4. The Day After

Well here is Chapter 4! Ha, finally I got my butt to typing this out! Enjoy and please read and review!

Disclaimer: I'd say I own Danny Phantom but that would be lying now wouldn't it?

Chapter 4: The Day After

Sam and a bandaged Kaori were in Jazz's car with Tucker, Valerie, and Danny, who were still laughing about the "Dark Bunny." Kaori was glaring at them with the intent of boring holes through the backs of their heads.

"You guys, it's not funny anymore." Sam complained.

"It's like Sam said. She shouldn't be made fun of because the public calls her that. That girl risked her life to stop the robbers from harming anyone in the Nasty Burger." Jazz said. "She might even be a better person than Inviso-Bill. She certainly isn't a showoff. Before you came here Kaori, I saw Inviso-Bill showing off his powers to Paulina and when he was doing some flying tricks, he crashed into a tree with his head and split the tree in half."

Upon hearing this Tucker laughed loudly, Valerie was giggling, Sam tried to muffle her laughter using her backpack, and Kaori tried to covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the laughs.

"He's also… a little cocky…" Tucker snickered in between breaths.

"Yeah, like that one time when the ghost dog came back!" Sam chuckled.

While laughing, Valerie said, "Inviso-Bill thought that the dog would've left him alone he played with him for 30 minutes. The dog didn't think so and dragged him by his foot through Amity Park!"

"Really? Oh, that is priceless!" Kaori said, tears falling out of her eyes.

Danny growled, "Grr, just shut up, all of you!"

They all shut up but they just couldn't hide the mirth and amusement that was shining in their eyes. Jazz went and entered in the school and were completely surprised that the school was more talkative than usual.

"What the heck is going on?" wondered Kaori.

"You don't know? The school is talking about the new heroine; you know the one at Nasty Burger!"

The guy went and shoved Amity Park's newspaper in her face. She grabbed it and on the headline was a picture of Kanon releasing a beam at the leader of the robbers.

'Oh great… just great…' thought Kaori.

"She's popular amongst teenagers right now! So many want to meet her!" the boy exclaimed gleefully.

But Kaori, at this point, was annoyed and she just walked away from the guy who was STILL talking about her alter-ego.

"I hate the fact that I'm popular…" muttered Kaori.

"Hmm? Did you just say you're popular? Ha, that's a laugh!" Paulina snickered.

"Well, apparently she's popular material since Dash, Kwan, and Akira offered her a spot…" said Sam, smirking.

"What? You're definitely not popular material!" Paulina said hauntingly.

Kaori said, "Well, I don't really want to. Especially if I have to be around you more than necessary."

In pure anger, Paulina pushed Kaori, who was still injured by Joe's kicks, fell and cringed in severe pain.

"Kaori, are you okay?" Her friends yelled.

She was still on the floor, biting her lip in pain, trying to prevent herself from yelling in pain in front of everyone, to the point that her teeth pierced through and her lip was bleeding.

Tucker glared at Paulina with extreme contempt and said, "That was completely uncalled for. She only spoke out her opinion. Kaori didn't deserve to be pushed."

Noticing that everyone was staring at her with contempt also, Paulina huffed and walked away.

"Come on; let's take her to the nurse." Valerie said.

Sam helped lift her up and helped her to the nurse's office, everyone else following them. But in the process, the torn ribbons from yesterday fell onto the floor.

0_0 Biology 0_0

After dropping off Kaori in the nurse's office and the nurse telling them she'll be fine, they all went to their biology class. And since it was still the freshest news, everyone was still talking about Kanon.

"Did you see her? She literally used some shit to kick their asses!" One girl said.

"She was freaking epic! Like she came straight out some comic book!" another person said.

"Man, she's hot! What would I do to see her up close and personal!" A guy said.

And at this point, all of them were getting annoyed of them repeating it over and over again. Of course that ended pretty quickly when Akira came in holding the ribbons that were last seen in Kanon's hair.

"Shit! Kaori must have had them on her when she was pushed by Paulina and it fell out!" Sam whispered.

"Now he might suspect that Kanon goes to our school!" Danny whispered back.

"Great, now what do we do?" asked Tucker.

"We make sure that he doesn't get closer to finding it out!" Valerie replied.

Surprisingly though, Akira didn't do anything, he just walked to his seat peacefully. The four stared at him in confusion due to the fact that he was staring at the ribbon intently, like if he did, she'd pop out of nowhere.

Dash asked, "Dude, are you okay?"

Akira looked up and toward Dash, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little out of it."

"Man, don't be so distracted. We have a game tonight, so get your head in the game!" Dash said, smacking his back.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine before the game starts." replied Akira.

"Are you sure, because if you're not feeling well, you could go to the nurse's office." suggested Kwan.

Akira stared at the ripped ribbons on his table and then he asked Dash and Kwan, "Kaori is in the nurse's office, right?"

The four of them tensed at his question and got really nervous when Dash and Kwan nodded, confused as to why Kaori had significance to the conversation at hand.

"Miss Dan, can I go to the nurse's office?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Grabbing his backpack and held the ribbons in his hands before walking out of the classroom.

0_o Nurse's Office 0_o

Kaori was lying on the nurse's bed, sleeping, her lip bandaged with a small piece of gauze so it won't get infected. The nurse went outside to get more supplies to restock her cupboard; apparently students got injured here more than she thought they would. So, there wouldn't be anyone to warn Kaori that there would be another temporary resident in the office, especially one she wouldn't really want to see…

"Kaori." The voice said.

Subconsciously reacting to someone calling to her, Kaori stirred awake and saw Akira holding her torn ribbon and looking at her with a serious face.

"Kaori… have you seen this ribbon before?" asked Akira.

She was extremely nervous but she managed to say, "Y-Yes…why do you need to know?"

He grabbed the chair and sat with the back of it facing towards her.

"I need to know where you can buy this ribbon."

Now she was completely confused and was too shocked to hide it from her expression. Noticing that her Goth like image slipped and replaced with utter confusion, Akira knew that he had better reply quickly.

"I want to know where to buy this ribbon for the mysterious girl at the Nasty Burger. She risked her life to protect everyone, so it may not be much, but at least I could show gratitude by buying her a new one." Akira said, scratching the back of his head, a small blush gracing his features.

After getting past her initial shock, Kaori sighed (she can't be really happy since she finds this more of an inconvenience than a good thing, especially because now he'll be constantly looking for her and potentially interfering in ghost hunting) and replied, "You buy this at a place called Lolita of the Dark Moonlight (I just made it up) but the shop is in the next town over and it isn't cheap either. So good luck with that."

After that, Kaori pulled the blanket over her head and tried going back to sleep. Although irritated at her tone, Akira at least thought he should have said thank you before he left. Twenty minutes later, the bell rang, Kagome went and walked to the cafeteria and met up with everyone.

"So, what happened? Did anything happen with Akira?" Danny asked, his ice blue eyes staring at her with worry.

"Eh, nothing much. Pretty much sure he's trying to do what Paulina tries with Danny Phantom but a step higher." Kaori said nonchalantly.

Valerie asked, "You mean he's trying to flirt with you? And what do you mean "a step higher"?"

"He asked me where he can buy that ribbon that was ripped during the battle so he can repay the girl."

She phrased it like this so no one could get really suspicious and suspect that she either knew Kanon or that she was her.

"Well, at least you get something out of it right?" Tucker said with his mouth full of meat.

"Eww, Tucker, could you at least say that without spraying it?" scolded Sam.

Tucker purposely chewed with his mouth open and Valerie kicked him and told him to act his age. Danny, Sam, and Kaori laughed because the kick caused him to choke on the very meat he ate.

"Here dude. So you can stop choking." Kaori said, still laughing.

He glugged down the soda and soon, Tucker stopped heaving.

"Thanks, Kaori." Tucker said, still trying to recover from the painful kick from Valerie.

Kaori said, smirking, "Hey no problem. Can't have you become a full ghost because women kind would be in complete danger."

"That's not fair!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Well, maybe this is Kaori's revenge from you pouring a drink on her outfit." retorted Sam.

"But Sam, it was a good thing that he did; otherwise, the robbers would have gotten away and may have harmed someone." pointed out Danny.

"Whatever, Danny." Sam said, poking him in the ribs, causing him to yell an unmanly yell, which was borderline squeak.

They stared blankly at Danny, who immediately started to turn red, and then burst out laughing.

"Ha ha! Who would've thought that Danny could yell like that?" Valerie snickered.

"That was more of a squeak!" Kaori laughed.

"Oh that was great!" Sam said, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Man that was SOOO beautiful, Danny…" Tucker managed to say, due to the reason that he was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Danny growled and his eyes turned green, which immediately caused them to stop laughing.

"I'll give you to the count of ten to run." Danny said.

All of them sprinted at breakneck speed and dashed on out of there.

And five seconds later, Danny ran after them, "Oops, I guess I'm still bad at math. Oh well!"

He turned invisible and began his hunt for his friends. Tucker was easy to find since he tripped and yelled out really loudly. Valerie was a little harder since she went and actually disguised herself as another person but she too was caught. Kaori took an even longer time since she went invisible but when he passed a certain spot, he suddenly felt a sudden breeze, revealing her position. Now, Danny had to find the most elusive of them all: Sam.

Danny was flying through the hallways trying to find Sam, soon though he found her. Well more she found him. Or to be more technical, it was the door that Sam opened that collided with the invisible, not intangible, Danny Fenton's face.

"Oh my gosh! Are you oka- oh shit!" Sam said before running off in the other direction.

After recovering from the sudden door attack, Danny flew on after her and then tackled her to the floor.

"Ha! Gotcha!"Danny said with a cocky smile. "I caught the elusive Sam!"

"Hey, I resent that! You make me sound like a prize to be won!"

"Nah, you're a prize that would kill me if I said you were a prize. And I don't think anyone wants to be killed by their prize." laughed Danny.

"You got that right, dammit!" Sam laughed back, her eyes sparkling and a light blush on her cheek.

Danny couldn't help but notice this and just couldn't help but to just find this really cute because she never actually seen her look like this…

"Geez, you two were right. Sam and Danny have WAAAAYYY too many moments…" a familiar voice said, amusement clearly in their voice

Kaori, Tucker, and Valerie were staring at them with smirks on their faces. Danny and Sam immediately understood why and Danny hopped off Sam pretty quickly.

"Whaddya mean 'moments'?" Sam yelled.

"I'm not going to say anything. Not gonna give away too much…" Kaori, Tucker, and Valerie said in unison.

"Why would it give away too much?" innocently asked Danny.

Sam blushed and stammered out, "Y-Y- You don't n-need to know, Danny!"


	5. Fanning the Flames Part 1

Here's the fifth chapter and if I don't get five, no TEN reviews, I swear that I'll put this story off! Writers need to feel the love and I ain't feeling it!

Disclaimer: I can't really say I own Danny Phantom but a person can dream can't they?

Chapter 5: Fanning the Flames

Danny Phantom was in the Ghost Zone fighting something that could have resembled a child like version of the Hunchback of Notre Dame but much more annoying. It was even more annoying that Kaori, as Kanon, was just watching with a bored expression. And there wasn't much his best friends could do since they didn't have any powers and Valerie was doing a major assignment, so she couldn't be here either.

"Get off me, Klemper!" Danny growled.

"But I just want to be your frieeeeeeeeeend!" whined Klemper.

Danny was trying to push Klemper off by attempting to shove him off with his hands but it wasn't really working.

"Can someone please remind me why this was a good idea?" Danny said, still struggling with Klemper.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to map out the Ghost Zone." Sam replied.

"You're also the only one that doesn't have to wear these stupid Fenton Phones." complained Tucker.

Tucker played a song on his PDA and Kaori and Sam covered their ears to try to drone it out.

"Good thing they also work as wireless earphones, because these are a fashion don't!" Tucker said.

"They're not supposed to look good. They're supposed to filter out spectral noise so we can communicate. Like when I say things like 'Help get this thing off me!'" yelled Danny.

"They're not stupid. I think they'd make great techno-goth earrings." Sam said, hinting at something.

"Really? Maybe I should give a pair to Paulina." replied Danny, still being clueless.

"Yes, Danny, that's what I'm saying. Give a pair to Paulina." Sam said with sarcasm.

"Man, he's more clueless than I thought…" Kaori whispered to Sam and Tucker.

Tucker didn't hear nor pay attention because he was rocking out to the music.

"I CAN HEAR YOU YA KNOW!" yelled Danny through the Fenton Phones.

Danny managed to get away for a while, but then Klemper grabbed him and turned him into a halfa ice cube and Danny used his powers to get out and then he was chased by Klemper. Noticing that there was a door of a fridge and at the last moment, he opened the door and Klemper flew into it and Danny took the chance to shut it. He then blew off the door handle to the fridge so Klemper couldn't come back.

Blowing and rubbing his hands, Danny said, "Can a ghost get frostbite?"

"Oh, here. My hands are warm." offered Sam.

She covered Danny's cold hands with her warm ones and their eyes connected and then they looked away with their cheeks red.

"Ember! Go Ember! Remember!" Tucker sang horribly, totally killing the moment.

Kaori smacked him on the head causing Tucker to snap out of it, at least for now.

"What the heck are you listening to?" asked Kaori.

"You don't really wanna know, Kaori." Sam said.

"Junk of the masses?"

"Junk of the masses."

"Ember is not junk!"

"Can we please just have a peaceful ride back to my place?"

As they were speeding off, two ghosts in fancy wear appeared and one of them said, "What on earth was that ghastly wail?"

^_^ at school ^_^

All five of them were walking through the school halls, two of them listening to Ember's music.

"I don't get it. This Ember McLain comes out of nowhere and suddenly she's the biggest things since MP3s! It's so…" Danny suddenly got interrupted by Sam.

"Infuriating how mindless prepackaged corporate bubblegum is preventing true musical artists from being heard?" Sam said.

"I was gonna say weird, but, uh…okay."

"Ember's not just about music. She is an expression of my unique individuality." Tucker said.

They turned into the next hallway and saw everything and everyone completely decked out in Ember's merchandise.

"Oh yeah, you're one of a kind. Every one of you." Sam said with even more sarcasm.

Then to make it worse, Paulina came up to Sam.

"Nice earrings. See those at the 89 cents store?" sneered Paulina.

"For your information, Paulina, they're a gift. Danny gave them to me." Sam sneered back.

Danny looked sheepishly and Paulina looked surprise.

"Really? He gave you earrings? I always knew you two losers would get together."

At the same time, Sam said, "We're not losers!" and Danny said, "We're not together!"

Tucker continued to sing horribly again, which irritated Danny and Sam.

"Will you keep it down?" They both yelled

"Hey, check it out! The lovebirds are ganging up on Foley!" yelled Dash.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

They looked at each other and then continued to glare at Danny.

"Dash, could you just shut your mouth and go away would you?" Kaori said, on the brink on killing someone herself.

"Geez, what's got your panties in a twist? Or is it the time of the month?" Akira snickered.

This time, she did snap, and Valerie had to hold her so she wouldn't strangle Akira.

"Kaori, calm down! Just imagine him in a funny situation." Valerie said, trying to calm her down.

She took deep breaths and imagined Kanon pulling down his pants during the Homecoming football game and then flying off. Kaori laughed at this and Valerie let her go.

"Thanks." Kaori said.

"Eh, no problem." Valerie replied.

"Get to class everyone!" The principal yelled through her megaphone. (A/N: my principal did it when I was in high school)

^_^ Class ^_^

Mr. Lancer was at the front of the class, standing next to a huge covered machine.

"As you know, the Northwestern Nine Standardized Testing starts in two days, and because my bonus is proportional to your grades, we've installed the Cramtastic Mark Five, the latest in state-of-the-art subliminal study aid technology."

In front of each and every student in the classroom, there was a huge computer and a helmet on their head.

"This is totally not necessary…" muttered Kaori.

"I swear, I think Lancer enjoys torturing students." Valerie whispered back.

"Worst. Day. Ever." whispered Sam.

"But we just have to deal with it." Danny whispered.

"Let the learning begin!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed.

He pressed the button to turn it on and Ember's music wafted throughout the classroom. Everyone except Danny, Sam, and Kaori were cheering. Mr. Lancer stopped the machine and took out an Ember CD from the CD ROM and showed it to the class. Soon music was heard again, this time coming from outside and majority of the class ran outside. Ember and her band were outside of Casper High and the school all ran outside.

Ember yelled through the microphone, "Hello, Casper High! Tell me who you love!"

They chanted out "EMBER" and her hair started to get longer.

"That's it, baby! Say my name! Are you ready for a little youth revolution?"

The students came closer and Danny, Kaori, and Sam were on the front porch watching Tucker trying to ride the crowd but fell on his face instead. But later, he got his wish and the crowd carried him, and he yelled out, "We love you Ember!"

"Well that's because I fill a void in your empty lives!"

"You're right, Ember!" replied Tucker.

"Tucker is being an idiot, Valerie is nowhere to be found, and our school is acting like mindless corporation induced zombies more then usual. What could happen next?" Kaori sighed.

Just then Danny's blue ghost sense went off and Kaori's green ghost sense went off simultaneously.

"Well, I guess you got your answer, Kaori."

Mr. Lancer stood on a fire hydrant and yelled through his megaphone.

"Attention, freakishly- dressed teen idol! I order you to cease and desist!"

"Desist this, grandpa!" yelled Ember.

She turned a knob then she played the note that hypnotized the students and they looked toward Lancer with red eyes.

"Pride and Prejudice!" Mr. Lancer yelled.

"Ember's the ghost?" wondered Danny.

Kaori and Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and Kanon.

"We gotta save him. Man that is bittersweet...Danny, deal with Ember, I'll go help out Lancer." Kaori said.

Kaori flew upward, trying to spot Lancer and when she found him, she turned them both intangible and the possessed crowd of students went through them. She flew off, leaving a completely confused Lancer behind.

"Now to knock the pop princess..."

Danny noticed that the truck was gone and everyone snapped out of it.

"...the charts? Where the hell could've they gone in a short period of time?" yelled Danny.

"Tucker. Valerie. Are you guys okay?" Sam asked.

"Hey! No encore? What's that all about?" Tucker replied.

^_^ the Next Day^_^

Lancer was walking the halls, looking through the confiscated magazines that had pictures of Ember on them. He was muttering and he turned the corner and saw that the hall was covered with Ember. Danny, Sam, and Kaori walked to Tucker, who had Ember's makeup and a blue wig.

"Tucker, you're starting to scare us. And we fight ghosts!" Danny said, pointing at him and Kaori.

"Even Valerie looks normal. Especially since she isn't wearing a ridiculous wig." Kaori pointed out.

"It's an Ember thing. You wouldn't understand." Tucker replied.

"Uh, you do realize that she's an evil mind-controlling spirit from another dimension?" retorted Sam.

"Yeah, but you say the same the same thing about Paulina." said Tucker, smirking.

"Ya know he has a point." agreed Danny.

"Well, she is one." said Kaori.

"She's right." Valerie agreed, nodding her head to confirm it.

Soon Paulina came running in, yelling that Ember was giving free tickets at Bucky's Music Mega Store and then, surprisingly, Paulina complimented Tucker's wig. Everyone was running towards the door but was stopped by Lancer, well at least temporarily, until the masses trampled over the door old man. Kaori was trying to pull Valerie back, but Valerie got out of her grip and ran off. So Kaori then paid attention to Sam hugging Danny who was trying to pull Tucker back.

"You guys are gonna have to de-program him. He's not gonna listen to you." suggested Kaori.

She grabbed Tucker by the back of his shirt and dragged him, saying, "You could let go of Danny now, Sam. Unless Danny wants you to stay there..."

Noticing that Sam still had his hands around Danny, they split apart immediately, hiding the embarrassment behind whistles.

"Man, you guys make it so NOT obvious..." Kaori muttered, still dragging a futilely struggling Tucker.

After they tied Tucker to the desk and made him go through the Cramtastic program, Kaori said she'd to Bucky's Music Mega Store and scope it out a bit and she'd meet up with them at the park. This left Danny and Sam to walk the empty hallways that were devoid of any students or life forms.

While using his intangible hand to get stuff out of his locker, Danny said, "I still don't get why we're not affected by Ember's music."

"Maybe because of your ghost powers and my -"

"Individuality or Intelligence?" Danny asked, getting out the Fenton Thermos.

"I was gonna say utter disdain for anything popular but okay." Blushing, Sam continued to say, "You really think I'm smart?"

But before Danny could even have the chance to reply, Lancer came and stopped them in their tracks.

"Not so fast. You two lovebirds may be the only students left in the entire school-"

"WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!"

"-but that's not going to stop me from giving you an education."

He grabbed both their arms and started to walk down the hallway to his classroom. Danny smiled at Sam, and getting the hint, she held his hand and they both went intangible and flew out of the school. Lancer entered the classroom and saw the both of them gone.

"Lord of the Flies, they're slipping right through my hands!"

As the both of them were flying through the air, Sam was looking around and she noticed the way the sunlight hit Danny, making him look heroic...maybe even...handsome?

Noticing the weird look in her eyes, not actually noticing that they were the same eyes he makes at Paulina ALL the time, he said, "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Huh...? Oh! It's just really nice up here, that's all!" She blushed and looked in a direction opposite his face, "Flying's nice, heh heh."

Danny turned red too and looked away in embarrassment, which wasn't a good thing because both he and Sam crashed into the Ember cutout.

"Falling stinks." Sam complained.

~_~Up on the Stage ~_~

Kaori was in the crowd as her transformed self, fortunately, they were too interested in Ember to actually notice that she was there.

'Okay, just have to wait for the right moment to attack...' thought Kaori.

And her moment came when Ember appeared and was throwing tickets into the crowd. She flew out of the audience and she threw a green and blue spiritual/ghostly ray at Ember.

"Sorry to crash your concert." Kaori said sarcastically.

Ember played a note and it went towards Kaori, who back flipped one time in order to dodge the attack. Kaori then had to bend her back backwards, her feet still on the floor, in order to dodge the other ray send towards her direction.

'Thank you Keisuke- sensei for making me take 'Flexible Dodging' class!' thought Kaori.

After using her tactical lesson to use, Kaori ran really quickly and expecting Ember to try to hit her with the guitar, she suddenly slid under her legs and during that, she kicked her in the back. Ember snarled and tried hitting her with the guitar but Kaori punched her in her face, leaving a decent red mark on her face. She mentally thanked her teachers for being tough and making her take all those classes she was stubborn on not taking.

"Okay, dipstick, if I can't beat you with the norm, I guess I'll have to do something a little less conventional..." smirked Ember.

She turned a knob and shot a super powered ray at her, causing Kaori to crash into one of the security guards.

"Fuck...that hurt... Especially when you crash into a security guard that looks lean but actually has muscles..." Kaori complained.

She was going to clutch her head and lifted her arm but she noticed that a hand that wasn't her own lifted up with hers. There were ghost cuffs that attached herself to the guy she crashed into!

"Oh...my...gosh..." was all that Kaori could manage to say.

"Like that, baby pop? You'll be stuck to this guy as long as I have the power."

Kaori growled. She wanted to attack her, but couldn't really since the guy was handcuffed to her.

"Sorry... I didn't really- It's you!"

She got even angrier that it was a person she sworn against was the person handcuffed to her. Akira was unconscious because she crashed into him at really fast and caused him to hit a wall.

"I officially resent you and your stupid music!" Kaori yelled, shaking her fist that wasn't handcuffed, at the Ember, who going intangible through the ceiling.

"Hey, 'Kanon,' need some help?" someone said from above her head.

"Danny, stop floating there and get Ember!"

"Nah." Danny said, taking out his camera.

"You are freaking lucky, that I'm handcuffed and Akira is unconscious, Danny!" growled Kaori.

"I know guess Lady Luck likes me today!" smirked Danny.

He took a couple of pictures of an angry Kanon and an Akira who is slowly snapping out of it. He definitely was going to send this to Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

"Danny, Kanon, help!" Sam yelled.

Sam was told by Danny to try to distract the crowd from noticing Kaori fighting with Ember and so she drew on Ember's cutout. And Ember wasn't so happy with that, and used the same thing she used on her sister. Sam crashed into the billboard and was on the part of the cutout that was currently over the ground. If she moved, the cutout would tilt towards her, causing her to fall off the building, so she had to pray that one of the two or even both of them would come quickly. Fortunately, a savior in the form of a white haired, green eyed person came and separated Sam from Ember. They fought a couple times, going to back and forth in control, and as a final move, Danny tried to punch her but she smacked him with her guitar and skidded away from her, turning back into his human form, crashing into the feet of the cutout.

"Awww, teen love. They say it never lasts, but nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones, and I need to keep you busy for the next eight hours," Ember turned a knob on her guitar again and continued talking, "I have more than just music for you, now that they're chanting my name, my music can affect you!"

She then played some music toward their direction, "How about a love song?"

Sam saw the song wave going through Danny rather than hitting him like she expected and was relieved. But Danny then looked toward her with lovingly at Sam.

"Huh?" Sam said in confusion.

"Well, I think I'll leave the new couple alone. Ciao, babies." Ember giggled, and she went back into the building.

"New couple? What the heck is she talking about?" Sam asked.

But Danny didn't reply to her, he only proceeded to climb the cutout, causing it to tilt.

"Danny, wait! What're you doing?"

"Wow, I just never realized. You're really pretty when you're about to fall off a building." Danny said with a goofy lovesick smile.

"Danny? Get back! Danny!" Sam yelled.


	6. Fanning the Flames Part 2

a/n: I don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter 6: Fanning the Flames Part 2

"Danny stop, don't come any closer." Sam said. She would rather be alive than be dead after all.

"But you're over there and I'm over here. I wanna be over there." said Danny lovingly.

"Wait, I know that look. That's the same longing puppy-dog stare you gave Paulina." commented Sam.

"Who's Paulina?" Danny said, walking toward her again.

Sam couldn't help it and smiled, saying, "That's a pleasant side effect."

Danny climbed towards her more and the cutout tilted and left Sam falling and yelling. But before she could completely slip off the cutout, a SWAT guy in a helicopter grabbed her. Sam noticed SWAT cars driving in front and for a brief second, Kaori leaving a note taped under a mailbox before going intangible and leaving with Akira.

'I gotta go get that note. But first, I gotta get away from these idiots…' thought Sam.

'Mr. Lancer yelled through his infamous megaphone, "Attention Students! By the authority of the Emergency Mass Grounding Act, you are all under house-arrest."

Then all the students were forced to enter the SWAT cars that were going to drop them off at their respective homes. Mr. Lancer then climbed onto the bus talking again.

"You will now be returned to your homes to await parental punishment. And, as for your precious Ember, she's going down!"

And Lancer was right, the Ember cutout tilted and fell over and fell on the bus. He yelled and jumped off before it could have fell on him. And soon, Danny came out of the broken cutout pieces completely disoriented.

^_^ Streets of Amity Park ^_^

Sam snuck out of the house and went to go get the letter Kaori had left under the mailbox, wondering what the contents were. Eventually, she got to it and opened it up.

**Hey Sam,**

**Well you must be wondering why I am with Akira, and no, it's not because we like each other or anything. And yes, I know that just dashed that there is true romance going on between us, you hopeless romantic of a sister. **

Sam thought, 'Damn, she found out I've been reading some of her shojo manga…'

It was true, Sam was a true connoisseur of romance novels, and went and read her sister's manga, enjoying the realistic romance certain manga had.

**Ember used a spell and now Akira and I are handcuffed together and I'll have to leave the fighting to Danny and you. Sam, just go and make a freaking move and stop stepping around it. Unless you want me to meddle in it, and you know how much I love to meddle…**

'Of course I do, you love playing matchmaker and make it obvious sometimes…'

**Oh yeah, because I'm handcuffed to Akira, I can't help fight Ember, so Danny will have to deal with her by herself. But I will be backstage sabotaging the concert as much as I can until you both get here. Good luck to you both!**

"Dammit, I totally forgot about Danny! And Kaori can't fight right now, she is stalling the concert!" Sam growled.

She ran to Fenton Works and climbed to the front of his window and saw that he had different items that involved her or belonged to her. Danny was meditating and was chanting her name. Ignoring how weird it was and cursing Ember for even doing this, she knocked on his window.

"Sam! You snuck out to see me! Oh this is just like Romeo and Juliet, except I'm the one on the balcony and I can understand everything we're saying." Danny exclaimed happily.

Sam yelled, "Danny, open up!"

He opened up the window and Sam climbed but her semi frequent clumsiness caused her to fall in.

"You want me to open up? Okay, um, one time, when I was five, I really wanted a puppy, but my parents—"

"Would you knock it off? We have to stop Ember's concert before she takes over the world!"

"Well, at least he's being honest!" someone said.

Kaori and Akira were sitting on Danny's bed, Akira a little confused as to why they were here and Kaori amused at the situation she interpreted as them being lovey-dovey.

"Kanon, I thought you were going to be at the concert?"

"I was gonna go there but I just couldn't pass up on seeing the lovebirds being romantic." Kaori said, smirking.

"Be quiet or I'll put a spider on you!" Sam yelled.

Kaori shivered and hid behind Akira. Despite that Kaori was Goth/Tomboy; she had a bad case arachnophobia due to her little cousins pouring their live spiders on her when she was five.

"You're scared of spiders?" asked Akira.

"Please don't say that word. It gives me the chills…"

"You're beautiful when you're picking on people." Danny said.

"Snap out of it! You don't really feel that way about me, and I don't feel that way about you." yelled Sam, pulling away from his loving grasp.

"*cough* Liar!*cough*"

"Say that again, and I'll go look for a spider!" threatened Sam.

"Then, I'll go get out the Japan photo frame and show everyone!" Kaori threatened back.

Kaori and Sam were glaring at each other and then huffed and turned away. Akira was staring at Danny, wondering why he had a lovesick glow about him.

"Do you guys know what is wrong with Danny? He's acting a little weird…" Akira said.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you! Ember put Danny under a love spell and is in love with me right now." replied Sam.

"So, he's not actually in love with you?" asked Kaori.

"Not really. Oh yeah, Kanon, there is a spider on your shoulder."

Kaori didn't actually believe Sam, but Akira pointed that there was a spider on her shoulder. So Kaori actually screamed and, surprisingly jumped into Akira's arms. And shocked that she did that, he crashed into Danny, who fell on top of Sam.

"Is the spider off?" yelled Kaori, looking around all nervously.

"Yeah, it did. It fell off when you jumped. By the way, you could get down now." Akira said, shock still in his system.

"Huh, oh sorry…"

Kaori jumped off him, embarrassed that she acted like a girl and actually jumped into his arms. Akira, who recovered off his shock, marveled that she feared something as small as a spider.

'Guess even the strongest have their fears and weaknesses…'

Sam, who was a little disoriented, thought Kaori purposely meddled and did that on purpose. Which had some truth to it since Kaori was going to meddle and push either one into the other and let the chips fall where they may. Of course that thought flew out of her head when she saw the close contact that she had with Danny.

"Sam…" Danny said seriously.

She got nervous when Danny was getting close to her and she had no way to get out since she was underneath him (Don't think anything you pervs! This story is PG-13!)

"Danny, come on. We gotta go and deal with Ember!" she said, trying to distract Danny from kissing her.

He just ignored what she said, getting closer and closer to Sam until his lips gently touched hers. She noticed that Danny was gentle and yet she noticed the passion behind it all. The kiss soon broke, and Danny smiled at her sheepishly.

"Sorry Sam, I just really wanted to kiss you there."

"Uhh… It was no problem…" murmured Sam, trying to hide her brick red face.

"As much as this situation is romantic and all, Kanon and I have to go sabotage Ember's concert." said Akira.

"You're gonna be working with him?" Sam asked.

"Yep, he knows a lot about the backstage. And Akira also knows where the weak parts are so he can make it easier to stall until you guys get there. So go get Tucker and I hope that the spell breaks."

She went intangible and flew out with a surprised Akira, still not used to flying.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot Tucker!" Sam yelled.

^_^ Concert ^_^

Kaori and Akira were all over the place, causing realistic damages that wouldn't be too suspicious. Like Kaori locked someone important in the broom closet. Akira caused one of the spotlights to short circuit, and both of them dropped paint all of the stage, some of it primer, which would take longer to get off.

"Let's hope this is enough time until they get here." Kaori said.

"Kanon, why don't you just go fight her?" asked Akira.

She turned to Akira and said, "I'm not willing to fight if you get hurt in the process. There are already too many risks with Sam and Tucker helping. I'm not risking you getting injured too…"

"But what if I want to help?"

"I can't let you do that. You should be happy that you are a normal person. Trust me, Danny Phantom and I would kill just to have a normal life again. But we accept who we are and protect Amity Park with all of our hearts in it."

"…Here, this may not be much, but here is a small token for helping us out."

He took out a small package from his football jacket, and put it in Kaori's palm.

"It's from Lolita of the Dark Moonlight…"

"Yeah, this girl who wears a style similar to this ribbon told me where to go get this. I bought this for you since you saved everyone from the robbers."

"Thank you. I can finally get the hair from falling in my face. That and Sam likes making fun of me when my hair gets messed up in battle. Though her hair gets just as messed up…"

"Well, it's a good thing it's helpful!"

"Kanon, Akira, hey over here!" someone yelled.

Both of them turned to see Tucker, Sam, and Danny walking towards them.

Kaori asked, "Hey, where were you anyway?"

"Sam **finally **came for me and got me off the Cramtastic Mark Five. Twelve hours, I was stuck there!" exclaimed Tucker, glaring at Sam.

"I said sorry, didn't I? And could you look at something else, Danny?"

Danny stopped looking at Sam and instead looked at a picture of her.

Tucker walked over to the electrical room and said, "Okay, cutting off the power."

But he didn't know that he turned on the switch that led to the PA system.

"Electrical power equals electrical current times electrical potential." Tucker shook his head out of it, "Man, I gotta stop doing that."

Everything that Tucker just said was heard through the PA system and was heard by Ember, Dash, Kwan, and the other security guards and she pointed towards the power center.

Dash and Kwan yelled, "We love you, Ember!"

"I heard you the 12th time, now bag 'em and gag 'em!" yelled Ember.

Dash and Kwan grabbed Danny and Sam, and three other guards grabbed onto Akira, Tucker, and Kaori.

"Later dipsticks, I gotta go rock my world. And when I say 'my world,' I mean my world!" Ember walked back on stage.

"Danny, stop her now!" Sam yelled. (a/n: Akira and Kaori won't be hearing this part because both of them are trying to fight off the guards)

"I won't leave you, Sam." Danny said, being pigheaded at the wrong moment.

Sam yelled, "Forget about me!"

"I can't! I won't!"

And currently on the stage the lights went out and Ember appeared where the spotlight was.

"Hello, Amity Park! Tell me who you love!"

The audience was chanting "Ember McLain" and that caused her hair to grow, increasing her strength and making her hard to beat.

The crew began to broadcast the concert all over the world and all of them began to say her name repeatedly.

Backstage, Kaori and Akira already beat the security guards and were currently trying to stop the live broadcast with the help of Tucker.

"Hurry up, Sam!" Tucker yelled. "Hey, Akira, since the music doesn't affect you, put on these headphones and watch the monitors!"

"I hate to do this to you, Danny, but if I can't break Ember's spell, I'm gonna have to break your heart."

She turned around and looked at Dash face to face and then kissed him on the lips.

"Sam…how could you? How-hey! Get away from her!" Danny yelled

"Ahhh! She tastes like geek!" screamed Dash.

"Ahhh! He tastes like failure!" Sam screamed back.

Dash and all the other security guards ran away screaming and Sam turned to Danny.

"Danny! I'm so sorry I—"

"You and Dash... but we were... but… we weren't, were we?" Danny said sadly.

"No, Ember did that. It's just… this is so hard, because part of me... part of me really liked this and…"

He looked dejected and then looked towards the stage and saw Ember sticking out her tongue.  
Danny growled, "Ember..." and then his eyes were glowing neon green.

"Danny? Are you okay?" asked Sam worried.

"No. I feel like my heart's been ripped out. But I know who I can TAKE IT OUT ON!" Danny said.

He turned into his ghost form and flew off, leaving Sam smiling at her hero.

On stage, Ember was singing "Remember," the crowd cheering her on and making her stronger. Well, at least until Danny knocked her into the Jumbo Tron.

"Hey! No-hit wonder! Mind if I jam with the band?"

Ember leapt onto her guitar and flew pack on stage, "Get this straight, dipstick!" she turned a knob on her guitar and continued talking, "I don't do duets."

She strummed her guitar which knocked him into the audience. Danny phased through the ground and took Ember's microphone as she tried to continue singing.

"Sorry, no vocals in this number. Have you considered taking up mime?"

Ember leapt forward and the two begin to fight, Ember using her guitar and Danny using the mic stand. She broke the mic stand and knocked Danny back, firing an ecto blast at him that encased him in a tornado of ecto energy.

In the crowd, Jazz said to Valerie, "Mindless teenage rebellion and a killer light show? Is this an awesome concert or what?"

The crowd began chanting her name and made her hair grow even longer.

"Hear that? They're chanting my name all over the world! The revolution will be televised!"

"She's too strong. If I could just stop the crowd from chanting... something horrible that will break the spell like Sam kissing Dash."He looked toward Sam and Tucker who were still in the background. "Or worse! Tucker, sing! Take the mic and sing!"

Danny threw the microphone towards the direction of Tucker, who ran up and caught it.

"Wait, you want me to sing? You said I stink!"

"Oh, uh, I-I was kidding! You rock! You rock out loud!" Danny said fake laughing to hide that Tucker does actually suck at singing.

"Ya got that right!"

He slid on the stage on his knees and began singing "Remember." The audience stopped chanting and soon the crowd starting to boo.

"What? Wait! No, stop!" pleaded Ember, her hair fizzing out.

Since her strength was gone, the tornado disappeared, leaving Danny free to deal with Ember.

"No! Tell me who you love! C'mon, say it! * Say my name! SAY MY NAAAME!" She fell to the floor, her eye twitching.

"The only thing we're saying here is "Good-bye!" He pressed the button on the Fenton Thermos, her screams being heard as she's being sucked in and her band mates disappearing.

Turning to the still singing Tucker, Danny said, "O-O-okay, y-you can stop now.

Tucker stood up and the crowd cheered, happy that he finally stopped singing. Danny flew behind the stage and transformed back.

"Good job, dude." Kaori said, no longer handcuffed to Akira.

"Where's Akira?"

"He went home to cram for the Northwestern Nine Standardized Nine."

"Danny that was awesome!" Sam said, hugging Danny.

Danny hugged back, but then noticed and they both let go, red in the face.

"I guess Ember's spell hasn't quite worn off." Sam said sheepishly.

"You were never under Ember's spell."

"You guys, let's go. Despite the romance is very cute and all, the sooner we get home the less our parents will murder us."

A couple of days later, the five were sitting in a classroom, looking at a angry Lancer and Ishiyama.

"These standardized test scores are the worst in school history. No doubt due to the rampant late-night carousing prior to test day. However, one student's perfect score did manage to bring the entire school average up, and that's good news for my bonus." Lancer said happily

"Therefore, Tucker Foley is excused from this afternoon's mandatory Cramtastic session."

Tucker cheered, "Yes! This would be an example of irony, a literary device employing the incongruity between what might be expected and what actually occurs."

"Tucker! We love you!" Two nerd girls yelled.

He walked out of the classroom with both girls on either side of him.

"I don't suppose you could release Ember and get us out of this?" whispered Sam

"Nope. Besides, she's a little busy right now."

Inside the Ghost Zone, in the snowy tundra, Ember and Klemper were walking

"Ember! Ember!" chanted Klemper.

"Stop saying my name!" Ember said angrily

But Klemper continued saying it and continued following Ember as she was walking.


	7. Tutoring

Yes, to past readers, I did change Kagome to Kaori. I just didn't like that name as much as I thought it would. But, essentially, she is still the same person, just with a different name. Oh yeah, this chapter is little more centered on Akira and Kaori, since I think Akira needs more face time. And so I don't forget, I don't claim Danny Phantom.

Chapter 6: Tutoring

Today was a typical day in class: Dash was making Mikey do his homework, Paulina and Star were gossiping, and Mr. Lancer was teaching as if everything was silent, course that may had something to do with the earplugs in his ear…

"Okay, Miss Katherine, please answer the question on the board…"

When he didn't get answer, he walked over to her desk and saw her sleeping on the table.

"MISS KATHERINE!"

Kaori's head snapped up and she looked around, eventually noticing that Lancer was glaring at her.

"Oh hey Mr. Lancer…" murmured Kaori.

"Miss Katherine, I have noticed that you have been sleeping frequently during school and that your grades have been slipping also. So, I'm assigning you to be tutored. You are to report to this place after school."

He gave her piece of paper with an address and directions on it before the bell rang.

"Oh this is just great… ghost fighting AND tutoring?" snarled Kaori.

"Hey, don't worry. We can take over ghost fighting and you just worry about tutoring, okay?" Danny said.

"Besides, now Danny can pick up his own slack!" snickered Tucker.

"This is coming from the guy that caught Kaori instead of the Box Ghost with the Fenton Thermos!" Danny yelled.

Noticing that Kaori was a little nervous about leaving those two alone, especially since Paulina was 'in mortal danger' more than usual and were prone to be more distracted with her around, Sam said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure that they'll keep their heads in the game."

"Oh, thank you. I don't really wanna hear about Phantom and Paulina again…"

Kaori waved goodbye and followed the directions Lancer wrote on the piece of paper.

'Hmm, his writing really sucks… Ah, here's the place…'

Kaori looked up and saw that it was an apartment building and that there was nothing public about it.

"What the hell? This place is a freaking apartment building! How the fucking hell am I supposed to find this person?" screamed Kaori.

"The person is right behind you."

Kaori 'eeped' and fell on her butt freaked that someone managed to actually catch her off guard.

"Akira!" she yelled, pointing at him.

"Yep, that's my name, don't wear it out." Akira said, smirking.

"You're such a jackass!" snarled Kaori.

"Aww, that isn't very nice…" teased Akira.

"Oh, just shut up and get this stupid tutoring thing done with!"

She stomped away from him and entered the building, forgetting the fact that she didn't know where his apartment was.

"Kaori, my apartment is in the other direction!"

You then heard a kick and a very pissed off girl stomping in the other direction.

'So easy to anger…'

^_^ Apartment 309 ^_^

Kaori and Akira were sitting on the _kotatsu_, textbooks spread all over the heated table. They were working for an hour, before they took a break.

"Hey, do you want a drink?" offered Akira.

"Huh, oh yeah, thanks." she replied.

Kaori stretched and stood up, looking around, her eyes falling upon a picture of a man and a boy, both with hazel eyes.

'This must be Akira and his dad when they were younger…' thought Kaori.

"Yeah, that's my dad, if you're wondering." Akira said, suddenly appearing behind her.

She jumped up a little, surprised that he came out of nowhere, and dropped the photo frame, the glass shattering.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, picking the glass with her hands.

"It's okay! You'll hurt yourself if you continue picking the glass with your hands."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't be touching stuff that isn't mine. OUCH!"

The glass gave her a big gash on her palm, the blood dripping on the floor. Akira got off the floor and got his first aid kit before cleaning his wound.

"You need to be more careful around glass. Don't you know you're not supposed to touch glass with your hands?"

"Heh, I keep forgetting about that."

"How do you forget about…"

Akira suddenly furrowed his eyes and got up close to Kaori's face, making her uncomfortable.

"Hey, too close there!"

"Are…you wearing contacts?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Why?"

Kaori sighed and said, "Because I wanted to give it a try. See how identical we actually look. Only my friends can actually tell the difference in our faces."

"You may look like each other a little, but you actually have a couple of differences. You have dimples but your sister doesn't. Your hair is soft and Sam's has more of a shine to it. "

"You actually pay attention to stuff like that?"

"Uh… what is your actual eye color, anyway?" said Akira, trying to change the subject.

"Heh, you'll see. By the way, the water is overflowing." Kaori pointed out.

Akira ran into the kitchen, turned off the stove and got the tea ready. She finished bandaging her hand before drinking the tea.

"Umm… if it isn't a problem…why do you live here by yourself? Don't you live here with your dad?"

"Actually, I moved here from Japan. I'm here on a special football program that I signed up for. And as for my dad…he's…"

Akira was reluctant to say because his father died when he was young and he wasn't told the reasons why and how he had died.

"Actually, that's a sensitive issue I'd rather not talk about…"

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't be asking too much. We don't know each other very well after all."

"You actually want to get to know me? I thought you hated me."

"Well, you're a little better, but it's gonna be a while before I stop hating you."

"I just going to have to prove to you I'm not just stupid, annoying jock."

"Well, you're not stupid. Now let's get back to tutoring."

"Okay, but I'll still prove I'm not an annoying jock."

"When that day will come is the day that I'll fall in love and marry you."

"So is that a deal?"

"Yes it is."

"I'm gonna win."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

They argued for the rest of the session before Kaori screamed and stomped off. Akira just glared at the door before he laughed and cleaned up his apartment.

^/^ the next day ^/^

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Kaori walked in the school, acting like how they normally did. But everyone else was gaping at a certain member of the group.

"Hey, what is everything looking at?" asked Akira, walking over to Dash, Paulina, and Kwan.

"It's Kaori…"

"Her eyes…"

"They're…"

As Kwan and Dash were saying this, Kaori turned around looked at her with her _dark green eyes_, and smirked before turning around.

"Why did she just smirk at you?" asked Paulina

"Oh nothing you need to know…"

'Oh, it's on Kaori…'


	8. Frogs, Gators, Princes, and Waitresses

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter out, but I just couldn't find any topic to write until just recently. And that something happened with our old internet and we went and switched it to AT&T. And a special person, hyblueluvr, gave me ideas and I incorporated her ideas in the story. I hope you like it! And like the typical disclaimer, I don't own Danny Phantom; rather Butch Hartman has already called dibs on it. I also don't own Princess and the Frog and all its characters.

Chapter 7: Frogs, Gators, Princes, and Waitresses

Sam Manson was sleeping peacefully, all snug in fit in her bed when she heard a crash and a curse from her sister.

'It's five o' clock in the morning. Why would she be awake at this time?' Sam wondered.

"Dammit! Why the hell is there so much stuff?"

Sam quietly climbed out of bed and slightly opened the door, peeking through it. She saw her sister picking up a bunch of dresses and makeup.

'Where did she get all those dresses? Are some of those pink? That is…mom's makeup…'

Then her sister's phone rang, Danny's ringtone playing. (Each of them has their own ringtone so Kaori knows which person it is)

"Hey, Danny. Yes, I brought the dresses and the makeup I'm wearing for our meeting later. Yes, I can't wait either."

'She isn't…going on a date with Danny…is she?'

"You want me to say what? Ugh, just because it's you…"

'He's what to her? I want to know!'

Kaori suddenly cleared her throat, and in a southern accent, she said, "_Anything you want sugar. Pucker up buttercup!_"

'What…? Does Danny like people with accents? I mean, Paulina has one…'

"You owe someone a kiss for this, Danny Fenton!" Kaori yelled into the phone before slamming it shut, and running out of the house. Upon, hearing the noise, their parents and their grandma, exited out of their room, sleep still in their eyes.

"Where is she going?" Grandma Ida asked.

"I don't know, but I **shall **find out soon…" vowed Sam.

0_o In a different area 0_o

"We can't hide this from them much longer…"

"Yeah, but we have to tell them soon...My family is beginning to notice that I leave early and I come home later than usual…"

"When the time comes when we have to tell them, we'll tell them."

"Okay…"

^o^ School ^o^

Sam, Valerie, and Tucker arrived at the school together in silence. There was a huge tension in the air, mostly emanating from Sam, angry that her sister was dating her best friend. It was even worse that she and Danny were currently laughing it up.

"It was so funny when Dash fell!" chuckled Kaori.

"Or when Jazz accidentally stabbed Lancer!" Danny said, tears of laugher rolling down his cheeks.

And their laughter annoyed the three of them, since they were right in front of them and still not noticed by the two.

"AHEM!" Sam said loudly.

They turned to all three of them and said, "When did you guys get here?"

Everyone in the hallway could definitely feel the tension, except for Danny and Kaori.

"Oh, we got here when you were flirting with each other!" Sam snapped.

They looked at each other weirdly and then looked back at her.

"We're not dating Sam." Kaori said.

"Yet I heard what you said with Danny this morning!"

"Sam, Kaori and I, we were talking abou-"

Before the conversation could continue any more, Mr. Lancer came up to all them, and put his arms around Valerie and Tucker.

"So, are you guys ready for today? It's script learning."

"Ready for what, Mr. Lancer?" Tucker asked.

"Huh? Didn't these two tell you? You guys passed the audition for the school play!"

Tucker and Valerie stared at Mr. Lancer and then directed their glare at two people that were currently backing off.

"WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?" both of them snarled.

"Umm…remember when we were acting out all those movies that day?" Danny said, chuckling nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I put a secret camera somewhere and I recorded you two acting those scenes and then showed it to Mr. Lancer…" Kaori said, smiling sheepishly.

"And the feeling you two evoked in playing those roles, Mrs. Mitzi wanted you two to be the lead roles in this year's play!"

"I am not doing this." Tucker said, crossing his arm over his chest.

"We don't plan on doing this. And you can't force us." huffed Valerie.

"But it'll be fun and exciting!" pleaded Mr. Lancer.

"No." Valerie and Tucker said sternly.

"Your friends are in it too, so you're not alone."

"Just Valerie and I don't actually count."

What Mr. Lancer said next surprised Sam, Valerie, and Tucker, "Katherine and Danny are in the play too. In fact, you two get dressed and show them your roles. Or I'll lower your grades."

They grumbled and walked into the drama room's dressing room and minutes later they came out, Danny dressed in an (decent and realistic) alligator costume and Kaori in a blond wig and a pink dress!

"Say a couple of your lines."

This time, both of them scowled and glared at their friends that were taking pictures and laughing at how ridiculous they looked.

Reading off the script, Danny said, "_To the deepest, darkest part of a Bayou? Facing razor sharp pricker bushes, and trappers, and hunters with guns? No. You know what this needs? A sharp stick! Be right back! I was…listen, I was confused by the topography and the geography and the choreography… Pricker bushes got me! Gator down! Gator down! _Man this is humiliating…"

"Your turn now Katherine."

"Why did I agree to this…? _Prince Naveen of Maldonia is coming to New Orleans! Isn't he the bees' knees? Oh Tia, honey, did you see the way he danced with me? A marriage proposal can't be far behind!_ _Land sakes Prince Naveen, you got me blushin' till I… Prince!_ _Prince Naveen! Your shy and retirin' bride to be is gettin' antsy!" _

At this moment, all three of them burst out laughing, much to their annoyance.

"That's why you've been leaving early and coming home late!" guffawed Sam.

"Man that is just beautiful…" Tucker said, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"I am definitely loving this…" said Valerie, trying to control her breathing.

"So, what are your feelings at this point? Will you two be our Tiana and Naveen?" pleaded Mr. Lancer.

"If I get to see these too like this more likely, then I will!" Tucker said.

"Same here. I wouldn't miss seeing this for the world!" agreed Valerie.

"Good! Come by the drama room tomorrow after school and we'll have script reading practice. Today, just get Danny and Katherine to help you."

As he was walking away, they began laughing again; well at least until Danny's eyes flashed green and Kaori's eyes flashed silver.

"You guys wanna continue laughing?" Kaori and Danny said.

"Aww…you guys wouldn't hurt us. You love us too much!" Tucker said, poking Danny's face.

Danny growled and bit Tucker's finger, causing him to yelp in pain.

"So the reason Kaori left early in the morning was because she was practicing with you?" asked Sam.

"Yep. She really needed her help with the scenes involving Lawrence." replied Danny.

"Why? Is the guy that bad at acting?" they asked.

"No, he's not…but the guy is Dash." Kaori answered.

"Oooh…" they all groaned, pity on their faces.

"Yeah…"

"But Dash stopped doing anything after Ray was protecting his Evangeline…" Danny said, snickering behind his hand and turning away from Kaori.

"Oh, just shut up Danny." said Kaori, walking away.

This piqued their friends' interests and the entire day they tried to coax Kaori to give some info about what had happened at rehearsal, but she just ignored them. Of course, she eventually broke down when they arrived at Valerie's apartment.

"Fine, I'll fucking tell you! When we had to rehearse the scene where Lawrence was proposing to Lottie, he did this suggestive movement when he was holding me from behind and Akira went and grabbed me away and the look in his just made it known that if anyone tried anything like that ever again, they'd live to regret it. Now can we get to script learning?" Kaori said, huffing.

They were still smiling but Tucker and Valerie got to script learning. Sam even joined in the learning and pointed out places where they needed help.

"I think you need to this scene again. Valerie, you just can't just refuse to do this scene. You'll have to do it sometime, so you might as well get used to it now." commented Sam.

"Besides, all women enjoy the kiss of Tucker. Come, we pucker." he said, smirking.

Deadpanned, Sam said, "Tucker, leave the lines for the stage."

"They don't work for you." Kaori said.

"If you say that to any girl, either they'll laugh at you or they'll ignore you." suggested Danny.

"Just shut up!"

Valerie rolled her eyes and demanded that everyone get back to the main task already. Reading off her script, Valerie started off.

"Please…Please…Please." Valerie begged looking up the ceiling, pretending it was the sky. Noticing Tucker next to her, she said, "Oh, very funny. So, what now? I reckon yo u want a kiss?"

Wiggling his eyebrows, he replied, "Kissing would be nice, yes?"

While still reading the script, she screamed and crawled backwards to her table, in which Tucker had to say, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Wait, wait, wait, no, no, hold on! You know, you have a very strong arm, Princess. Okay, please, put the monkey down!"

Tucker was getting close to her and Valerie grabbed the textbook that was on the table and lifted it up. "Stay back or I'll...I'll…"

"Please, please allow me to introduce myself: I am Prince Naveen-"

Valerie smacked him hard with the textbook, snickering, causing Tucker to actually groan out, "… of Maldonia." 

"A prince? But I didn't wish for any... Hold on, if…if you're the prince, then… then WHO was that waltzing with Lottie on the dance floor?" 

"The only thing I know is that one minute I am a prince, charming and handsome, cutting-a-rug, and the next thing I know... I am tripping over these! Wait, wait, wait a moment, I know this story! The Froggie Brutto!" 

"The Frog Prince?" 

"Yes, my mother had the servants read this to me every night. Yes, yes, this is exactly the answer! You must kiss me!" 

"Excuse me?" 

"You will enjoy it, I guarantee. All women enjoy the kiss of Prince Naveen. Come, we pucker. That's new." 

"Look, I'm sorry. I'd really like to help you, but I just DO NOT kiss frogs." 

"Wait a sec- but on the balcony, you ask me!" 

"I didn't expect you to answer!" 

"Oh, but you must kiss me. Look, besides being unbelievably handsome, I also happen to come from a fabulously wealthy family. Surely, I can offer you some reward or… or a wish that I could grant, perhaps? Yes?" 

"Just one kiss?" 

"Just one. Unless you beg for more."

The audience of three laughed when Tucker perfectly imitated Naveen when he licked his lips. Valerie stuck up her middle finger before going back to the script. 

"Okay, Tiana, you can do this…you can do this…Okay."

Valerie smashed her lips against Tucker and then immediately turned away, her face completely red.

"D-Did…that meet your satisfaction?" Valerie said.

"Yep, it did. Oh yeah, since they kissed, don't think I forgot Danny, you still owe someone a kiss." Kaori said.

"Dammit, I hoped that you forgot that…" cursed Danny.

Sam was about to complain, saying that she had no right to make Danny kiss her, when she felt hands on face and then Danny kissed her.

"Lemme guess, in exchange for him hearing your 'Lottie' voice, you get him to kiss her." said Tucker, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Yep, its equivalent exchange, duh. I talked as Lottie to him and he kisses Sam." she said, shrugging, drinking her lemonade.

Sam smacked Kaori on the head, causing her to fall off the couch. She cursed and glared at her sister.

"What the fuck? I do this for you and all I get is a smack in the head! I don't even get thanks!"

"Stop messing around! I know what you're trying to help, but he's never going to catch on!" Sam yelled.

Danny looked at the twins and asked, "Whose never gonna catch on?"

"Nothing you need to know." Sam said, avoiding eye contact.

Putting her hand on Danny's shoulder, Kaori said, "Just stay clueless for now."

"No need to rush." Tucker added in.

"If you figured it out so quickly, people would have a heart attack." said Valerie, laughing.

"Why is everyone calling me clueless?"

All he got he got in reply was a bunch of groans from Sam, Kaori, Valerie, Tucker, the chicken man ghost haunting the apartment building, and the couple that was listening from the next room over.


End file.
